The Inu and the Miko
by mwkarl
Summary: Kagome was heart broken, and just wanted to go home to her time, and forget about everything. The Kamis had another idea in mind for her. Was she ready for the next adventure? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

With their arch enemy Naraku always seeming to be a step ahead and not knowing what hardship was going to befall the group next, one would think that Kagome would have her hands full. But she also had to go home from time to time and catch up on her studies. Inuyasha never understood why she felt that keeping up on her studies was so important, but on the other hand she was not in danger when she was in her time, so he would allow it but not without constant grumbling the whole time she was gone. If Inuyasha felt that Kagome had been gone too long he would go get her from the future, which would make one think that he had imprinted on Kagome if it were not for the Miko Kikyo.

Kikyo used to care for the Shikon no Tama until one fateful day her, and Inuyasha were tricked into hating each other. This led to Inuyasha being stuck to a tree , and, Kikyos body. And she found herself in the Feudal Era, where power the hungry sought after the jewels power. Once Kikyo was resurrected she could have made life simpler, by making herself not an option for Inuyasha, but she loved to torment him, and at the same time this hurt the only person who loved him for him, and could make him happy.

Kagome gave up time with her family in the future to help in the search for the jewel shards, and their enemy Naraku. But mostly to be there and, love Inuyasha's imperfections and all never concentrating the fact that he was half demon. She just loved him for him,and because of this the story truly takes is one that affects, many, and could really have so many endings. Most of them hurting someone in the end just for one persons happiness, it really seems sad and unfair. everything in the end is up to Kagome, and what she feels which keeps balance in life. Being the caring person that she is , she worries about others, and puts their needs before hers sacrificing much, and gaining nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Kikyo was blinded by rage after her first encounter with Inuyasha. He was supposed to be stuck to a tree eternally by her arrow, and she herself the only one

strong enough to break its hold. Just like she thought that she had broke his will on wanting to become a full blooded demon. She had thought that she had

controlled him enough that he would want to change from the disgusting vile thing that he was, and become a human by using the Sacred Jewel. This is what

she had selfishly drove him to, and she did not care of the consequences that such actions would hold. She was bitter to the fact that the jewel had ever been

brought to her in the first place. With being keeper of the jewel, she had to concentrate on its protection till the right time, when she would be free of it. So

who was this girl in the strange clothing that had not only released Inuyasha from her prison for him, but had also un knowingly turned his attention to her

leaving Kikyo feeling left out. What draws this hanyou to defend a human, and a Miko at that? Kikyo had listened to Naraku when he promised her that she

would get her whole soul back not caring that Kagome would suffer because of it. What did she care of her "re incarnate", anyone that got in the way of her

getting her soul back, and revenge on Inuyasha would suffer greatly. Kikyo was told join the group and watch the girl who could see the shards. Kikyo was to

get them from her, and give them to Naraku in return for her soul.

Kikyo half heartedly agreed to this because she got to be with Inuyasha and make Kagome

mad, but in the end she decided to follow in the shadows. Kikyo could not stomach Inuyashas need to protect the girl, he had told her that he was hers, saying

so right in front of Kagome (even though he did not know that she had witnessed this from the sidelines). This girl had to pay, and Inuyasha would end up

paying dearly by her purifying him, sooner than later if he did not drop his little band of misfits. Mainly one that was a poor excuse of a miko. What did he see in

her anyway?

When Kikyo returned to Naraku with little results, he sneered at her asking how could a Hanyou truly ever want a miko like her, and a dead

resentful one at that? She left him angry and decided to travel looking for the shards on her own. Kikyo felt that if she gained enough shards, she would be

able to lure Inuyasha to her side so that he could serve her. After all he owed her, since it was his "betrayal" that caused her death in the first place. At first it

was hard to find demons with the shards, but after a while she started finding more and more tainted demons. Once Kikyo had a few of the shards collected

though she decided, to pay Inuyasha a visit,to try and persuade him to ditch his pathetic group, and join her. Naraku had been watching Kikyo on how well she

had been doing, and was pleased with her progress, he also liked that her plan would leave Kagome un protected giving him the opportunity that he had been

looking for to strike. To help things along Naraku sent some of his puppets with some jewel fragments in them to help her out.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Kagome had sensed Kikyo and her soul gatherers, and Inuyasha had slipped out of camp to go meet her. Kagome quietly cried she was wore out physically, and mentally the continuous fighting of not only the enemy, but arguing with Inuyasha was getting to be too much. She missed her bed and family as well as her friends. It had been along time since she was even able to think of going home. If they did not start making some progress soon, she would go home for a few days for some much needed rest, and supplies. The food and medical supplies were getting rather low, so soon she was going to have to anyways.

Kagome added some more wood to the fire, and decided that sleep would not come to her tonight, her mind was racing with too many questions, and the overwhelming feeling of betrayal because of Inuyasha. He often reminded her of a simpering puppy who would return with his "tail" between his legs knowing that he had done wrong, but yet the distant stare that he often had would tell where his thoughts were. This used to make Kagome so frustrated, and she would take it out on Inuyasha by making him sit till he could barely move, thus leading to his anger from hurt pride, which would lead to them bickering back and forth till everybody wanted to pull out their hair. But at this point in time Kagome was past most of that, since it did not do any good. Every time that the dead miko beckoned he was gone. Kagome had realized that he did it out of guilt, because he felt that she would still be alive if it were not form him. So he would go as to make up for it, all the while telling Kagome that he was there for her, and would protect her, but it still hurt none the less.

As Kagome walked she was deep in thought with all that was troubling her, so much so that she did not pay any attention to where she was except that she all of a sudden stopped sensing someone near. She hid behind a tree as not to be noticed. She hid behind the tree for a few min, and just as she thought that things were safe to leave she heard voices. It was about this time that she realized two very crucial things. Kagome thought that she recognized on of the voices, and to confirm her suspicions a soul collector floated by. She froze in horror, when she also realized that the voices were getting closer. Kikyo was seeming to speak a little faster than normal as if in a rush to get something out before Inuyahsa stop her. Kagome could not hear at first but started picking up bits and pieces of it. Kikyo was asking for Inuyasha to follow her and help her find jewel shards. Inuyasha asked how he was supposed to protect Kagome and follow her all over the place. Kikyo uttered a very hallow laugh, saying how that she was his first priority not Kagome. Inuyasha did not like where this was going, and offered her to join his group instead. Kikyo hissed, and replied that she would rather die again, than be around her reincarnate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

Inuyasha seemed to be getting bored with the whole situation so Kikyo regrouped and decided to show him her jewel shards. At first Inuyasha had a look of great wonder and surprise on his face, makinGKikyo think that maybe she had won, she went over to Inuyahsa giving him a hug and a kiss tellin him that he was in totally capable hands, and that she was all that he needed.

Inuyasha was in a daze but soon shook him self out of it, and the proceeded to get very angry. Inuyasha shook with rege as he asked her how long she had the shards ,and did she think that this was a game? Did she enjoy putting him and his friends in danger when she already had some of the shards that they sought. About this time un detected by everyoneNaraku's demons appeared, and started to attack. Kagome instinctively reached for her bow only to find that she had left it back at camp with the others. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a silver flash, but did not know what it was. All Kagome knew was that even though she had been betrayed by Inuyasha again, and again, she still did not wish them any harm. The last thing that went through her mind was that she should sneak away, and go alert the others back at camp about these events. Inuyasha and Kikyo were going to need all the help they could get, because Kagome could see shards in the demons attacking. Just as she turned to leave Kagome felt a searing pain in her back, when she reached back to feel why it was hurting she felt something warm and sticky. Kagome felt a very strong demonic aura near her just as everything went black.

Kagome awoke to it being very dark and, could not figure out where she was, or where her friends were. Kagome had the feeling as if she were flying, she also noted that she felt some fur so she must be on Kirara's back, and they were flying at night. Feeling that she must be safe, Kagome fell back to bothering to notice the demonic aura that was around her. If she had noticed she may not have felt so safe after all.

Thanks again for the reviews. I am very grateful to my followers, and hope to build more. Sorry so short but this is all I had time for. Hope you have a blessed day.:)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

Inuyahsha and Kikyo's battle was overheard by the rest of the group, so they got up to go join. Miroku and Sango noticed that Kagome was not there, but thought that she was already in the fight failing to notice that her bow, and arrows were still there. When Miroku and the rest for the group arrived they were confused to see that instead of finding Kagome, that Kikyo was fighting along side Inuyasha. They did not how ever have time to question the matter, and jumped in to help out their friend.

Inuyahsa had a hard time getting his wind scar to work, and Kikyo did not seem to care where the shards were to tell him where to strike. So everyone was pretty beat up, till Kikyo finally drew back her bow and started killing off the demons. Naraku was watching the events through Kanna's mirror, and sent his insects to retrieve the shards, but Kikyo was too fast. Losing even a single piece of the jewel made Naraku very upset, but it being that Kikyo was that one in possession of them did not bother him as bad as if Kagome had gotten them. Since he felt that all was well he figured that he would sit back and watch the events unfold.

Inuyasha explained to the group that Kikyo had been helping them collect jewel shards, and that she was going to hand them over to Kagome. This brought up the part that the rest already knew that Kagome was not present, and that they did not know where she was at. Sango suggested that they go back to camp that maybe she had returned, but when they got back to camp they found her sleeping bag, and her big yellow back pack. They also found her bow and arrows which made them really start to worry since Kagome never ventured very far without them, and she should have returned by now.

Inuyasha got really quiet and disappeared, only to return sometime later. He said that he thought that baybe she had went home, but had not been seen by her family there since the last time he brought her there. A sense of dread entered Inuyasha when he started to sniff out her trail again realizing that when he had first found it that it have been headed towards the well, but that she had stopped short. He found her scent mingled with tears on a tree right about where he and Kikyo had been, and before that could register he found the scent of her blood, and then her scent just vanished.

Inuyasha felt bad that in his original haste to find Kagome, that he had wasted valuable time going to her home. He should have cleared his head a little, and maybe he would have picked up her scent sooner, and been able to get to her. But now she was hurt, and was gone, which was sending him on the verge of a break down. The smell of her blood was not letting him think straight which now that he thought of it possibly, this was the reason that he had rushed around so much in the first place, because his subconscious had been registering it even if he wasn't. He couldn't tell though because of all the other demon blood around he was not for sure if it had been his haste or the other blood that masked at first but what he did know was that, he needed to find Kagome and make her better, and fast.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Kikyo was getting angrier by the minute with Inuyasha, since the fight not only had he told the others that she was going to give her shards to Kagome, he had also ran

all over looking for the wretch. He had not even once stopped to look at her since. Little did she know that the reason why he was not looking at her, or talking to her

was that he had partially forgotten about her being there. Inuyasha also partially blamed Kikyo for Kagomes disappearance. If Kikyo had not been there trying to

convince him to leave Kagoma with her shards he would have been there protecting Kagome, and she would not have had to had behind a tree watching Kikyo kiss him.

He knew how much it hurt Kagome, that he could not leave Kikyo alone, but she was his first love who had died too soon because of him. And now because of his

inability to cope with the past by sending Kikyo ( who was an empty shell nothing like her former self) on her way, he may have cost him the second love of his life.

Kikyo finally having had enough stepped right in front of Inuyasha, and when he did not acknowledge her she flew off the handle, and slapped Inuyasha sending him

into

a demonic fury. Kikyo yelled at him for ignoring her, but she backed down in mid sentence when Inuyahsa snarled at her. Kagome could touch him even kiss him and

he would calm down, yet all Kikyo's touch did was make things worse. Kikyo could not take it anymore, and told everyone that she was leaving. Besides how fun was

it for her to take Inuyasha away from Kagome when she was not even there to watch her do it.

Kikyo left thinking of a new plan that she would collect all of the jewel shards, and when the jewel was complete she would wish for everything to go back to the way

things were. This meant that she had not stuck Inuyasha to a tree with one of her sacred arrows nor had she died, leaving her and Inuyahsa to be together. Kagome

would have never even come to the Feudal Era, who knows Kagome may have never even been born at all since she did not need to protect the jewel. With this

thought Kikyo laughed, and headed off to make her wish come true.

_Sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I am a mom of two toddlers, and work full time as well. I will update as soon as I am allowed. Thanks again for your _

_reviews._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

Inuyasha's friends were left with having to calm down an angry hanyou. Sango got an idea, and went to Kagome's backpack where she had a picture of her and her family. Grabbing the picture up she ventured close to Inuyasha with. At first he tried to swipe Sango, but hen he saw Kagome in the picture and started to calm down, he remembered that she was hurt and needed him to find her..

Kagome woke up and it was still dark out, but the feeling of flying was over. Kagome figured that they must be at a camping place for the night, so why was it that there was not a fire going? Kagome went to lean forward to find a stick to prod the fire with, she stopped short when her body seized in pain. Kagome cried out for Sango, and Shippo but they did not answer. About this time Kagome also started to sense a very strong demonic aura, and stiffened up sending more pain through her body. Where was everybody, why was she in so much pain, and what was this strong aura? Kagome then tried to reach for her bow when a deep voice told her that her weapons were not with her, and to lay still. Kagome tried to turn toward the voice, and in doing so opened up her wounds. The pain was so great she felt herself slipping out of consciousness., but not without hearing the deep voice curse and call her a stupid Ningen. The last thing she heard was a small friendly voice say "please Lady Kagome, stop moving and rest so your wounds can heal" and then an even deeper darkness took over, and she slept.

Kagome was conscious of small hands helping her off and on between slumber, and a small sweet voice that would accompany them. But other than that she knew nothing. After a few days of this though, she began to wonder if there would be any light again. Kagome also wondered aloud if her friends were ever going to show up and start talking to her again, and rescue her from the dark. The sweet cheerful voice answered that she would be just fine, and that she already was with friends. Kagome heard a slight scoff at this so she boldly proclaimed , that if she were with friends then why did they always keep her in the dark. The sweet voice started to answer when she was told to be quiet, and let Kagome sleep. Kagome started to protest, but then she did feel rather sleepy so she decided to do as told, and went to sleep. Oblivious to the darkness that was really close in the room, watching her sleep.

_Hope you enjoyed._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

Kagome awoke with a start, she still did not know where she was, and she had been in the dark for over a week now. Kagomes eyes seemed to itch so she went to rub them, when she realized that she was blindfolded. In a panic she started to take off the blind fold, only to be told by a cold deep voice that she needed to keep it on. Her heart started to best even faster by this. Why was she blind folded, and who was that next to her?

Kagome tried to stay calm but she could not figure out who her captor was. And with every waking moment she felt more and more un easy. She got really startled when the little hands tugged at her, and the small little voice that went with them, told her to get up and follow her. Kagome huffed thinking how was she to get up without seeing, but then she felt herself being lifted up. Once she was lifted she felt something hard poke her as a reflex she went to brush it aside, only to feel something warm and soft like fur. The next thing that she knew she was on her feet, and being led somewhere by the little hands. Kagome could have sworn though that she heard a sigh just as she was turned around a corner. It did not take long for Kagome to realize that she had been led to a hot spring where she was placed into the nice warm water. Kagome sunk down in the hot spring and let the water sooth and relax her as much as could be expected. While she sat there she wondered who it was that had her captive, could it be Naraku? Kagome started to panic again, but then figured that it could not be him since Naraku would not go through all the trouble of tending to all of her wounds. This calmed her a bit at this revelation, and slipped under the water to get her matted hair clean. When she surfaced she heard the sweet little voice talking to someone , but did not hear any reply's back. The little voice then asked if Kagome was done, and when Kagome nodded she felt herself being carefully lifted out of the water. She was dried off, and then set down on a futon where she felt someone adding healing salves to her back. She then felt the blind fold removed and replaced. With horror Kagome realized that she had not seen anything with the blind fold off, and that it was not actually a blind fold at all, but a bandage meaning that her eyes muxt be heart as well.

_Hope you enjoyed, and keep reading thanks._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

Meanwhile Kagomes friends wandered around trying to catch any hint of her whereabouts. They were often attacked by demons who sought the shards, but they always met the same fate which was death. Tired and not knowing what else to do, or where else to go they went back to Edo, and stayed with Kaede. Hoping that if Kagome were still alive that she would come back there, and find them.

Kagome's rescuer could feel her power, and that it was great, so ehe wondered why it was taking so long for the miko to heal. He was making sure that all of the healing herbs, and salves were being placed on her personally. He also made sure that she ate all the right foods, and that she was properly bathed, even if it meant he was the one doing so. So shy was she not healing? Was his aura to strong, and her body was trying to fight it instead , or had he under estimated her and her determination? It was the one quality she possessed that ever made him notice her. If she was going to prove him wrong he would try and find her friends, and give her back to them. Which seemed like a good idea since he was getting nothing else done while she was there. The other thing that was bothering him was that in the past he remembered her to be rather free with her mought, so why was she so silent now?

It had been a couple of weeks now, and Kagome still could feel the wounds on her back, and had yet to regain her sight. She wondered why her miko powers were not kicking in more, and why the person taking care of her did not seem to be healing her. One day after her bath, and change of her dressings she felt the aura in her room, so she decided to talk to the demon. Kagome did not know wehre to begin, so she started by saying thank you for all of the help she had been receiving in aiding her to heal. She heard a low male voice reply by saying "hn". She wondered why such a short answer would give her a chill, but decided to go on with her mission on getting answers. Kagome felt the demon shift as if her were about to go so she bravely asked him to stay. This made him pause, and sit back down wondering what further assistance she may need. She waited so long to continue on he thought that she had lapsed back into silence when she began.

Kagome simply stated that she did not know where she was or where friends were, and if they were ok. She stated that she missed the dearly, and wondered if she would ever be reunited with them again. But that most of all she wondered why after all this time that she was not able to se,e or why her back had not healed yet. She felt confused since she could feel who ever it was that had been caring for her, and asked were they truly trying to heal her or not? Kagome thought for a minute that she was along after all when she did not get an answer, but then she stopped and felt out the room , and felt the demonic presence still there, which had her baffled on why she was not getting a response. Had she offended the person that was taking care of her?

Clearly the miko could speak she had just waited till she had made some very good observations, and formulated good questions. The demon appreciated her doing this on one hand, but was irritated that it felt like she was questioning him on his motives and her form of treatment. He was not sure how to answer about her friends, but did know that it was his brothers fault that she was injured in the first place. If Inuyasha had been with the miko and protecting her like he promised, she would not have been in danger. Why had the miko left her friends to watch in on Inuyasha in the first place. Did the miko like to watch, or had she been at the wrong place at the wrong time. Either way he felt that both hurt and betray coming off of her, and wondered if it went deeper than the dead miko, or was their something he had missed? The interesting part was that the miko had notice that she was not healing, so it brought up the question again of why. There had to be a reason, but he himself did not know , and wondered why he cared if she healed at all. This miko brought on too many questions, it had him even questioning himself,and that just did not happen to this Sesshomarou. He would have to bring in his best healrers, maybe they would know what was ailing the miko.

_Hope that you enjoyed. I will try to post more often for a bit since I have an injury myself that is healing._


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

Inuyasha was getting restless and decided to leave the others, who were sleeping and went for a walk. Soon after venturing out he could sense that he was not alone, and cursed under his breath when he realized who it was. The annoying wolf demon rushed up to Inuyasha eyes ablaze demanding why he smelled Kagomes sent of hurt, and betrayal, along with the smell of her blood? Inuyasha told the wolf to keep his nose out of business that it did not belong in, but this only made Kouga more angry. Angry enough that he drew his sword on Inuyasha, while yelling that she was his mate so of course hse nose belonged in it. He said that he had trusted Inuyasha to watch over her, not upset her and let her get hurt. By this time the others had arrived, giving Sango and Miroku just enough time to jump before the two were able to battle it out.

Sesshomaru had decided that he would go find Kagome's friends, and ask for their help on healing the Miko. But just before he arrived he had smelled the offending wolf, and got to hear the whole exchange. It made him stop in his tracks. What a peculiar thing for the wolf to say, Miko's did not want to mate with demon. And why would Kagome ever think of that useless, arrogant, mangy wolf as a mate? He knew she had poor choice in the company that she kept but figured it was her poor ningen judgment, especially in the case of his hanyou brother. This thought brought a shock to him. Kagome was always caring for everyone putting others first and never stopping to think of the danger she was in. She forgave so easily that it made his head spin. But the thing that had shook him in his resolve was his own father and his ningen. She had died choosing him. So maybe Kagome really would choose a demon, he had always thought that she was going to mate Inuyasha who was only half, and seemed more like a man. And even though he detested the thought of his half brother getting anything, it would serve him well to mate a powerful Miko. Kagome did not hold a mating mark, or even one that she was intended. Maybe she could not withstand all the mating rituals, which would mean that mating her would not be a lasting thing. Anyone could come up and challenge the bond, and the winner could take her from her mate. But then Sesshomaru remembered a key point, Kagome did not smell as if she were mated so who was this wolf to defile her name. Why had Inuyasha not sliced him in half yet ? Further more what did it matter to him, and why did he all of a sudden care about their affairs? With a shake of his head he turned to leave not caring about her friends any longer. When Inuyasha finally spoke up and said, she is just being nice to you Kouga she is like that with everyone. She has told you before that she is not, and will not be your mate. Kouga stopped and stared at him, asking Inuyasha if he felt that he was so much better than him? Kouga took it even further by saying that Inuyasha had, had his chance but could not get over the dead. So choosing the dead over the living, and if you have not noticed she is still nice to you. Kagome does not even sit you as much anymore, or have you not noticed that? It is because she does not care about you like that anymore, she only sits you when you are acting rude, vile, or picking on her kit. So do not think that you are any better than me. She may have told me no, but I still have a chance, where yours is gone. I have almost won already. I keep coming back, and checking on her, and giving her the praise that she deserved, and someday she will give into me. I will mark her as mine, treat her as she should like the queen that she is ,and not as the second rate wench that you would treat her like.( At this moment something snapped in Sesshomarou, he had heard enough. He was pissed, and turned back toward the two. But the next words out of Kouga's mouth pressed his limits.) You do not act royal even though you are, you snub your nose at it, so why not just go be with your clay pot, it is not like she would want to be with a dog anyway when she has a wolf to come home to like me.

Just then there was a roar and a flash of white that entered the clearing. All eyes blinked when they saw who it was. Why was he here? Was he here to avenge Rin's death? Kouga and Inuyasha did not know why Sesshomaru was standing in between the two of them and eyes flashing red. Inuyasha cursed, and then looked at his brother. Kouga laughed, and asked Inuyasha if his big bad brother was there to save him. Was he that bad of a fighter that the Lord of the West had to stoop down, and save his scruffy arse? With this Sesshomaru turned toward the wolf. This Sesshomaru is not here to save anyone, let alone this worthless Hanyou. I was out hunting, and all of my pray got scared off because of your fighting. I thought that I would stop by to help end it. You both speak too freely of a Miko that is kind to you both which is beyond me, and yet I do not see her here to defend her honor. At this Inuyasha looked at the ground with ears flattened, while the wolf looked at him grinding his teeth. Instead of fighting why are you not out looking for her? She not dead enough for you Brother? This comment sent Inuyasha into a rage, and Kouga started to laugh till Sesshomaru looked at him with cold red eyes. Inuyasha wondered why his brother had really shown up, and was about to ask when the wolf started to say something else stupid to his brother, and Inuyasha jumped in fully knowing that his brother would now fight him. Koga bristled and was about to cut in when he felt hands grab him back. He turned to see that it was Sango, and Miroku that had pulled him. He tried to wave them off, but they persisted till they led him out of range. Kouga asked what their problem was and why they would not let him at Sesshomaru. THey told him that Inuyasha had stepped in saving his life, that he should be greatful and shut up. This made Kouga angry, he was not going to have any mutt take over his fight. But Miroku told him to settle down that Kagome would not want to come back to both of her friends hurt. This made Kouga scoff he would not have been hurt. But know sooner had this crossed his lips, and Sesshomaru used his poisen whip on Inuyasha, and then grabbed his sword and blast him into a crater. Out of sheer dumb luck Inuyasha at the last second was able to move out of the way or he would have been toast.

Sorry that it took so long to get this out I hope to get a couple of more chapters in this weekend if I can.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

Out of the blue a two headed dragon flew into the clearing. A green little toad was riding it, and calling to his master that the matter had been figured out. Before anyone could blink Sesshomaru had formed a cloud and was flying after them. Everyone shook their heads after he left wondering what all of that had really been about.

When Sesshomaru got back one of his healers was waiting for him in the garden, where he explained that to the best of his knowledge the reason Kagomes wounds were not healing was to the fact of the nature of the demon that had attacked her. Each demon can have different properties to their poisons, and venoms that when introduced (and or where the cause ) to a wound, it could make it impossible to heal,*causing the wound to fester, and get worse. The poison could also attack other parts of the body as well, which would explain why her eyes were affected.** Sesshomaru then asked why her Miko powers were not helping. The healer answered that if it were not for her Miko powers she would already have been dead. This made him even more aware of how she was really un like other humans, but yet why was he noticing this? She was still untrained, and very much a human. The only thing impressive about this girl was her raw power, and potential. This alone had gained his attention, and he had noted that he was even gaining respect for her. Sesshomaru then asked the healer how long her body would take to heal, and was that if a cure was not found eventually her body would tire out, and she would die.

At first Sesshomaru thought that it would be best for fate to take its course, and the girl just die leaving him in peace. But then he pictured Rin and how happy she was with the Miko being there, and knew he would have to try and save her. He had also been forgetting the fact that he was the one who had brought her to his home in the first place. Which meant that he was honor bound, and have to give her protection, and help aid in her recovery. Why he had ever stepped in he would never know. Sesshomaru then asked if the healer had found anything on healing such wounds especially ones on a human. The healer said that he had not yet, but would continue to search. Sesshomaru gave the healer his leave, and went to go to Kagomes room to give her a bath, and change her dressings. WHen he got near her room he could hear Kagome talking to Rin, and how she reminded her of a story. Kagome asked Rin if she wanted to hear it, and Rin became very excited begging Kagome to tell her it to her.

Kagome began the story about a girl who was average, she had know special talents and felt rather invisible to the world until her 15th birthday when her whole world changed. On her 15th birthday she was drug from her existence, and thrown into the scary un known, only to find that she was not ordinary at all. And whether she liked it or not, she had a destiny to fulfill that would lead her through many troubles. Kagome noted that at one time or another everyone that she ran into for some reason tried to kill her. Rin stated that she understood the feeling. Kagome sat back a little startled that anyone would want to hurt such an innocent ,and sweet sounding child

I am breaking this chapter up and will try to finish it soon. Read and Review please.

*( some people because of medications or problems with their blood can have something to this affect. If they get cut their blood will not clot causing them to bleed to death)

**Look the days of prohibition people were in such a craze to drink alcohol that they made it out of almost anything. The concoctions that they came up with were so strong, and or bad tasting that they started adding soda, and fruit juice to them making cocktails so people could stand to drink them. People even drank rubbing alcohol which led to their nervous systems having problems, going blind, and even death. All because someone wanted to get drunk. Poison can be much the same on how it reacts to the body.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

Kagome went onto say that a few of the people the girl ran into had eventually became her friends and traveling companions. That they had a common enemy to destroy, who was seeking out something that was very strong, and could hurt everyone if he got it. So the group decided to try and fint it first. In their travels many exciting things happened, as well as many unusual things. The group had to face many power hungry demons and humans alike, that were trying to kidnap the girl. Not only were they trying to get their hands on the object, but were also wanting to use the girl for her powers.

One time the girl got kidnapped by a witch who tried to pass the girls soul onto a another miko, who was dead. In the end the girl was saved by her friends before her whole souls left her body, but a small portion had escaped and awoke the dead miko. The dead miko did not like the girl and left, but before she did, she tried to kill the girl and one of her companions. The dead miko used to love him, but had felt betrayed by him, and blamed him for her death. She would often haunt the group throughout their travels making life hard for them. At times it was said that she worked for the bad guy.

The part that surprised the girl the most was when her friends half brothers showed up, and opened a portal in his eye. The portal had lead to their fathers grave. In the grave is where a sword was, that neither son was able to retrieve. The girl was able to get it somehow though greatly upsetting the half brother, who promptly tried to kill them both. He obtained the sword only to find that it would not yield to him. The younger brother her friend how ever could by swearing to protect the girl. Upon swearing to protect the girl the sword transformed to a bigger one. In the fight the older demon brother lost one of his arms, enraging him even more. The girl and her friend then left the graveyard. Their travels were greatly helped from then on by the sword, and hopefully someday their quest can be over, and their lives go bac to normal.

Rins eyes were wide with wonder, and she asked Kagome why the other 1/2 brother could not use the sword, and Kagome answered that he has to have the need to protect something ,and value it more than his own life. Rin then asked why the 1/2 brother had reacted so badly to this. Kagome replied that it was because in his journey in life he has not come to the part where he sees fit to protect anyone, let alone a human. Since he finds all humans to be useless, greedy, and weak. That and the fact that he treasured the sword since it was something from his father. He was the oldest so it naturally should be passed down to him, since he protected his fathers lands, and in his eyes his little brother was a spoiled rotten Hanyou. The girl could see the conflict and would have been upset as well, if her dad had left something for a younger brother since she too had lost her father when she was rather young. Then there was the fact that a human had desecrated his fathers remains by being there, which would be like having your worst enemy show up to your fathers funeral. And for all of this the girl felt very badly. Rin was about to ask more questions but Kagome shushed her by saying she would have to wait for another time to ask more questions, that the care taker was there to take her to her bath.

Sesshomaru entered the room and carried Kagome to her bath, all the while thinking over the story he had heard. Making him question the girl he was holding. How could he be helping the girl she was human. A portion of he story piqued his interest, along with the question of how did this human miko know his feelings so well, and why did she feel so bad? After all it was he who had tried to kill her.

This was a short chapter I know, but I hope you liked it anyway.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

Days started to blend together for Kagome, she would wake up to sweet Rin coming to changer her dressing, and bring her breakfast. Kagome would tell her more stories of the girl, and her adventures/ misadventures. She would then take a bath, and have her dressings re done. They then was given lunch, and some herbal medicines to help her heal. Kagome would rest in her room or if she felt well enough her ,and Rin would go outside to the gardens to relax.

In all of this Sesshomaru was always close by watching her and listening to her. What amazed him was he knew this miko had to be in constant pain, and yet she never complained about it. When the healers would try new things, she would try them without a second thought. She felt that it was the least she could do for the persons taking such good care of her. This then lead him to the question of, would she have been so eager to please him or listen to him if she really knew who he was?

Inuyasha had been over, and over the area where Kagome had been hurt, and each time the only thing he came up with was the now fading smell of her blood, and tears because of his wandering. He felt upset to have her feelings hurt, but know matter how much he wanted to settle with her, he could not as long as his first love was around. He owed Kiko that much.

Now that Kikyo had him all to herself she was hardly ever around to enjoy it. Inuyasah had become a bother, and a bore to her. He was not nearly as much fun without Kagome there to torment. If Kagome had just given up her whole soul she could be alive, and enjoy her life with Inuyasha. But the girl had fought, and won giving Kikyo a half life, a life that had to be constantly fed by souls from her soul collectors to even be called that. With every passing day, and every soul brought to her it was like a slap in the face, that Kagome was still alive and she was not.

Miroku and Sango had begun to despair for their friend. Without Kagome all would be lost, any day now Miroku's curse could suck his life away. Naraku was beyond being impatient or mad at Kikyo, and her lack of results. Kikyo did not have all of the jewel shards needed, and he wanted to win the race now. He knew that if he got all of the shards, spare the few that Kagome had, that he could get Kagome and be rid of her friends once and for all. He had plans for Kagome, and when those plans were over with he was going to enjoy the long slow torture of her death. Little did he know that Kagome had been in place for a while, and that it was he who was running out of time.

The treatments seemed to be helping and Kagome was getting stronger she could see shadows. Which she tried to strengthen as much as possible, but the healers din't think that it was a good idea for her to strain her eyes too much because she was not totally healed yet, she was just improving.

Here is another portion hope you enjoy


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

Kagome had been at Sesshomaru's for over 2 months now, and still did not know where she was. She was really happy to spend time with the little girl, and often wondered why she was with such a s powerful Youkai. Kagome could since that he was strong, and his presence even felt familiar but she could not place exactly why. He talked to her every so often, and his once tense and cold voice now seemed deep and true. One day Jaken called for Sesshomaru through Kagomes closed door while she was asleep. Sesshomaru was about to tell him to come in , when Kagome tensed in her sleep and mumbled for Jaken to shut up, that he was making too much racket. Jaken heard her mumbling on the other side of the door, and took offense to a ningen telling him what to do, and started to tell her off. He asked his master why he was not allowed in after all it was just Inuyashas wench a ningenMiko at that. When he got know answer he got louder, and started to call his masters name making Kagome start to stir and wake up. This made Sesshomaru angry for a couple of reasons. Jaken and Rin had very specifically been told not to ever call him by his name when they were in his sleeping quarters or even that wing of the castle. The other servants had been told this as well, and her personal servants had been told not to speak a word to her unless asked a question. The second thing to anger him was the fact that he had woke up Kagome, since she needed her sleep. Jaken was going to pay for the wrongs that he had done. With this thought Sesshomaru shot out of his chambers so fast Kagome did not even know he was gone till she felt his aura gone. She wondered what was wrong but was too tired to think on it much, so she fell back into a fitful sleep. Kagome dreamed of her friends, and how much she missed them. She also dreamed of Jaken, Uh-Un the two headed dragon that he led around, along with Sesshomaru's charge Rin. She saw Sesshomaru in her dream and noticed for the first time that not only did he look stoic, but he was rather good looking. She also noticed that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were talking, but she could not catch what they were saying. Mostly because she could not concentrate on anything except Sesshomaru and his face. His cold eyes were a burning amber that she could look at forever. And just as she realized that she was crushing on the sworn enemy of her friends, he turned to look at her. Sesshomaru did something that she never even knew was possible he smiled at her, his eyes warming up as he did so. He was so beautiful in this moment that he made her swoon. Inuyasha noticed the whole even and made a sour face but did not freak out. The whole thing started to seem so strange to her, here were Inuyasha and Sesshomarou talking calmly even shaking hands this was not natural. At this point she knew that she was dreaming, but the thing that happened next threw her into over drive. Sesshomaru turned and started walking towards her, grabbing her up in a hug that was more than just friends. Kagomes body started to react to the hug, her heart beat accelerated, and a shiver of anticipation went through her like an electric pulse. Sesshomaru let go of her, only to have a smirk on his up turned lips. He then sent her over the edge when he nipped her on the ear, and followed with a very heated kiss that had her melting to her core.

Kagome was woke up at this time by her mumbling for him to please stop teasing her, and give her his full attention. She was in a sweat, ad the blankets were all bunched up between her legs. She felt like a dog in heat, humping blankets in ones sleep was not an acceptable thing to do. And especially not because of a gorgeous silver haired Youkai. It also took her by surprise that in her dream before everything went bizarre, that she had not ever really seemed Inuyahsa. She did not feel any heart ache for him at all when in his presence. What was this all about she wondered, as she gave herself a moment to cool down. Kagome then noticed that at some point her door had been opened, and that they were next to her. In that same moment she heard a sharp inhale of breath, and someone walking out the door really fast. What was going on here? She really needed to get a grip on things around here.

Hope you enjoy!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

Sesshomaru had dealt with Jaken swiftly. He had taken him down to the dungeon, and used a tiger claw whip to reminding him of his place. Jaken begged for mercy, and Sesshomaru obliged. He had been away from the Miko for way too long as was. As he came close to his chamber doors he felt something was different but could not place what it was. When he opened the door, and started to walk in what he saw and heard assaulted his senses. The sight of Kagome writhing in the sheets made his pulse race. Before he even knew it he was beside her his hand quivering above her blankets ready to pull them back and caress her folds with his fingers. He knee was poised over the bed when she uttered something, he was not sure even with his superior hearing what she had said. And then she went over the edge, and he inhaled her scent. She smelled of rain which was his favorite smell, but when in the throws of passion she smelled of Jasmine, and wild Sakura flowers. All he knew was that he wanted to drinking freely of her nectar till he could drink know more. Kagome started to move and that is when he realized she had been asleep and was about to wake up, he turned heel and left. As he closed the door he wondered what had come over him. What had made his body move, and react to a mere ningen the way it did. Sesshomaru was not one for needless contact, and yet he had reached out to her. He only knew that he needed to watch himself around this girl, there was obviously more to her than met the eye. Maybe she was a temptress and he had know use for such things. He needed to get her to heal, so he could get her out of his life, and back to her friends. He felt that if he did not and soon, he was going to go over the deep end, and loose control and that is something he never did. He had never felt attraction to a female before, and did not know how to react now that he had. His beast was beside its self in rage that Sesshomaru had turned away from a female in need, ningen or not.

Poor Sesshomaru, he is finding that even he has weaknesses, he just had not yet met his till now...


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

Kagome noticed it was a few days before her care taker returned. She hoped that she had not offended him in anyway. The little girl had been there to cheer her up though. They went to the gardens to play, and enjoy the smells of the flowers the light mist making them even smell better. Kagome was braiding the little girls hair when she decided to ask about her caretaker. Then little girl answered by saying he had business that he had to attend to, and would be returning son. Just as she said this Kagome sensed the Youkai, and felt better. Kagome started to smile because she was safe here, and that this is where she belonged.

Sesshomaru had held off walking up to her, the mist filled his senses along with her smell, and he was enjoying it. But it soon started to pour making them retreat inside. Once inside Rin suggested a bath, and then some rest. Kagome felt like a warm bath to be a great idea. She dint need to be carried into the water any longer but needed a firm guided hand to help her in and out. Rin and Kagome had fun splashing around, and then it was time to treat her wounds. Just as Sesshomaru was helping her out something made him see red, and he found himself starting to change over to his beast. Sesshomaru quickly signaled Rin to take over and had to retreat so he could calm himself down. Once outside in the rain he wondered what had set his inner beast off. He knew he had better watch out. He had taken responsibility of Kagome by bringing her to his home. and in doing so had taken on her well being. So he needed to guard himself from her as well it seemed. He stayed gone almost a week this time, just to make sure. And in this time he went to his studies to search for a cure. He spent day and night pouring over anything, and everything he could find and kept drawing up blanks. Finally he found at the back of his book shelf a journal from his father that he had cast aside long ago. It was rather thick so he decided now was a good time to start reading it.

And thus started the beginning of routine for him. He would get up and eat if he felt like it, he train, walk the grounds with his general, go to his study and read proposals and other affairs. He would sit with Kagome for lunch, and then watch as her and Rin walked the grounds , he would then help her with her afternoon dressings, and evening baths, and after she was asleep he would read about his father the great dog general of the west. Before he knew it another month had come, and almost gone and the daily routine of things very much pleased him . He was comfortable for once in his life.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

Each and every single month his beast would randomly appear around Kagome. sometimes she would be sleeping, while others she may eating. There was not a set pattern in it that he knew of, nor could he exactly pinpoint why. During these times he would read more, and stay away from her. Finally it dawned on him what the problem was. With a female demon they only go into heat every so often, otherwise sex is just for pleasure. But it seemed that Kagome did it once a month for about a week, sending his beast wild. He did not understand how she could do it so often, and live through that much blood loss all the time. And how did she stay so calm about it, and during it. A female demon would go crazy if they had to go through that all the time, nothing would ever get this revelation he started realizing by the shift in her scent when it was coming on, and could avoid it all together as not to have his beast appear. He and his beast were getting restless so he thought a training exercise/hunt for his army would do the trick. He went in and told Kagome that he had matters to attend to, and that he would be gone for a couple of weeks.

Kagome felt saddened some how after a few days of not having her care giver around near by, it seemed so strange not to feel him close, or to not have to answer his never ending questions about humans. At night is when she felt the loneliest, when his presence was missed the most. Kagome had a dream, and she was in darkness and felt as if she were falling and could not grab ahold of anything to slow her down. All of a sudden she felt something or someone grab ahold of her. She turned to look at who her savior was, and found her self staring into amber eyes that were showing concern for her. Kagome woke up crying it had only been a dream. What was this fixation with Sesshomaru, with a demon lord who wanted her and all humans dead?


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

Koga had been at a loss, the scent of Kagome and her betrayal was still on his mind, even if the actual smell was long gone. He missed the girl who could stand up for herseld, the one his pack though of as a sister. If only he had not overwhelmed her so much of the time. Maybe if he had directed his approach to her, she would be by his side. he soon would need an heir to his kingdom, and Kagome was supposed to be it. he would need to think of something soon or he would forfeit his place as ruler, and that would be very bad. Koga had swore to never hunt or hurt any humans again. The next ruler may not see things his way since they were not trying to win over a human to be their mate, and packs queen.

Sesshomaru felt weary and at a loss after a couple of days away from Kagome. His mind was not on the hunt, or the exercises that he was supposed to be training himself, and his army for. He lived for the night time when he could read his fathers journal. He wanted to learn more about him and his approach on handling his troops, and his life's affairs. Surprisingly enough in this journal his father always spoke well of his mother, which baffled him. If she was such a noble woman, then why did his father ever stray?

Kagome did not even try to keep track of the months or days any longer, why try? She could see them to enjoy them, the only thing she looked forward to was the time spent with the little girl, and her caregiver who was currently not there. Her baths were not even really baths, since they were only a servant coming in and sponging her off. And her days in the garden were limited since the little girl was busy with chores more often now. The two weeks seemed like months to Kagome, she had never missed a demon this much before. Kagome missed Sango, and Shippo very much, and she wondered if she would ever see them again. She also wondered why they had not found where she was, and didn't have any answers for them if they did though. She was any good to them any longer anyway since she could not see any longer to sense jewel shards for them, or help them in the defeat of Naraku.

Kikyo had heard during her travels, that Inuyasha and his group did not travel any longer, and had all but given up on ever finding Kagome, or defeating Naraku. she also knew the monks days were numbered, and that without him or Kagome the group would fail. Naraku was satisfied that he was going to win in the end, and had slowed down on his search on trying to find the shards. Kikyo was spending allot of time these days helping others and had started to feel less troubled. She started to miss Inuyasha, and actually felt bad for him. He had been through allot, and all because of her and the jewel ever becoming a part of his life. She needed to go and make amends with him so that when she departed, she could do so in peace. she needed to find Inuyasha and his group, and start the long journey of forgiveness. She also needed to help a very innocent girl out, by getting her back with her friends so they all could finally once and for all defeat Naraku. After that she would leave her and Inuyasha alone. Kikyo remembered after all what it was like to be young, and in love.

Tsubaki was the one to ruin everything along with Onigumo for Kikyo and Inuyasha, why should she be like them. By acting like she was, she was only helping them make herself and Inuyasha suffer. The days of suffering by her were over. Kikyo just wanted to be in peace. If she were able to be the one to wish on the jewel she would wish for peace, harmony, and prosperity for all (humans, hanyou, and Demons alike).


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

Sesshomaru came back late at night, and was not going to wake the Miko he would rest in his study on the futon, he had set up for all the late nights he had been spending there. He did however decide to check on her. When he opened the door Kagome was having what seemed like a nightmare, so he went over and held her in her sleep. After a bit she seemed to calm down, so he shifted to let her go when the girl whispered a thank you. He had thought that she was still asleep. He was about to reply when she smiled, and put her arms around him drawing him into a very tender kiss grew to be more heated than he thought the innocent Miko would be like. Her arms then went limp, and as she shifted in what he now knew was still sleep she murmured a name that made his heart stop. He had to be imagining things this girl could not possibly have just said his name out loud. The lingering feeling of her kiss, and the scent of her arousal were still fresh on his mind. His body had reacted to the situation by the erection that he would have to make go away. He decided to go to the hot spring off of his chambers and relax a bit.

Sesshomaru walked into the bathing area, and disrobed. His member was still throbbing painfully. He had left the door open a crack and could smell Kagome. As he stroked himself he pondered the event, and then lost all thought except one, and that was Kagome and placing his long hard shaft in her till she could not take anymore. He picked up the pace and even got his hips into it. Trying to end it faster, because he was beyond needing he did not find his release soon he was going to go give her everything he had in him. He almost felt sorry for her, she would not know what hit her. And with this thought he went over the had been so many years, he could count centuries since he had been with anyone, and now a hurt and frail human is what was tripping his wires. This made his blood pound, and his head hurt. What was he doing? And why did she want him? did she know where she was at?


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha **

Kagome woke early to the little girl bouncing on the bed with excitement. Kagome giggled and asked what she was so happy about. Rin replied that the master of the house had returned. Just as she announced this Kagome heard him walk in. He started to laugh at the relief on Kagomes face, and the sheer delight on Rins. He had decided that he needed answers so he planned on getting them. His plan was to get to know Inuyashas traveling partner. In the process he would tell her some about himself, and see what the reactions would be. In his plans he never stopped and thought of the moment when he had started to care enough to be formal.

Kagome was a little uneasy at first with the approach her care giver had started to take, since he came back from his trip. He did not just sit in the "shadows" any longer he was talking to her more asking her allot of questions that she did not know if she should answer, or if she even wished to answer. Who was her care giver really he had never given a name, maybe he was really her captor. Kagome was not a believer in telling lies, so she would answer as little as possible only giving enough to get by.

Sesshomaru was frustrated, Kagome had clamed up for some reason, and would only answer vague sentences, why was she so guarded? He already knew she was the Miko of the Shikon no tama, maybe she did not realize that he knew this. He needed answers, and fast before he went crazy. The very smell of her was sending him to the very edge of breaking, and yet he put himself there every spare moment that he had. His dreams were filled with her when he chose to sleep, so he went to sit with her instead. While Kagome slept he would read the journal of his fathers to keep his mind from wondering. This girl was an addiction, and he needed to either break it or let her take control. The lord of the west was not used to being out of control so he needed to distance himself from her fast, and yet here he was by her side. was this some kind of magic? If so he would rip apart whom ever cast such a dark spell, for she was only a weak ningen, and he was the most powerful taiyouki, he could not be spell bound to her/by her.

Sesshomarou filled with rage by this thought rose to leave, and read in his study. When he was stopped by a simple whisper ,and his legs rooted still. She had whispered for him again, and this time there was not going to be a bath. His body so pent up and stressed out snapped. He was by her side in a heart beat holding her letting her kiss him. He did not know if it was a dream she was having nor did he crae. The only thing that he cared about was getting rid of this pent up arousal, and then maybe he could be done with her. Maybe they just needed a one time deal, and it would go back to normal. Sesshomaru could only hope because she was becoming the itch under his skin that could not be scratched. He was startled by her reaching under his haori for his long member, and holding it. Shen the began to run her fingers the length of it. She then leaned over and flicked the tip of it with her wet tongue, and then wrapped her mouth around him trying to swallow his shaft. Sesshomarou was so surprised, and yet aroused at the same time that he almost moaned. Only young pups acted like this right? He was about to loose it, and then he wondered if she really knew who he was, and was she asleep again. Why did she dream of him? He had never done anything kind to her except let her live. And he had even tried to remedy that once. Al of a sudden Kagome let go, and rolled over. She was in fact still asleep. Sesshomaru got up and was a nervous wreck. He had never felt this way about anyone, and yet here he felt like this twice in one week. He had to go release himself again. Sesshomaru decided that watching her sleep was something he should not do any longer. Not only for his peace of mind, but for Kagomes purity. If not next time he was going to wake her up and let himself go.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

Kagome woke up, she thought she had heard something. It had almost seemed like a sigh, for what reason she did not know. She also noticed that her hand was rather warm, and that her jaw hurt some. She did however remember that she was having quite the elaborate dream, and had done things in it that she had never done, and probably never sighed she had gone off her rocker now. She not only did not know how to pick men, she seemed to be wanting the ones already previously taken, or ones that wished her dead. In her dream though, he had seemed different, he cared, and she truly and honestly loved him. Kagome laughed at this, she knew it was a dream now. She scolded herself softly about falling in love with death, and how lovely he really was.

Sesshomaru was on the other side of the door, and heard her whisper this part. His heart froze for the fact that a human was falling in love with him, dream or not. That was something that he did not know how to handle. Sesshomaru went to his study ( he had exited out a hidden entrance from the bath) sleeping was out of the option, and being near her was as well, so he decided to read more.

The next morning Kagome woke to an empty room. She did not know what to make of it. Finally someone cam in to help guide her to the bathroom, and feed her breakfast. But after that it was a rather un eventful day. After a few days of this she began to get lonely and finally asked the person helping her bandage her wounds if her care giver was ok. The servant replied that he was fine. So Kagome fell silent. As the servant finished and was about to leave Kagome told the servant to tell the master thank you, for everything he had done for her. She also asked that the master please send the little girl to visit stating that she was very lonely. The servant then left.

After the servant excused herself she finished up the rest of her chores. Upon finishing them she decided to find the master, and tell him what the ningen had said. She did not know what made her so this because the master never like being disturbed, and she would probably parish because of it. She found that the master was in his study so she knocked despite the repercussion.

Sesshomaru answered the door only to see one of the house servants nervously standing there. He had been busy with work and was really irritated to be bothered. When the servant just stood there a moment shaking he got mad and yelled at her for wasting his time, and slammed the door in her face. Just as Itsumi was trying to tell him Kagomes message. But she managed to draw the courage and tell her master through the door that Kagome needed something. Sesshomaru heard this, and raced back to the door demanding to know what she was talking about. Itsumi then explained that the Miko had said she would like to have the little girl visit because she was lonely. Sesshomaru forgot all about his work, and left with the door still open, and a servant standing in the hall with a mouth matching the door. Itsumi decided to close the door wondering why her master had taken off like that.

Kagome was about to fall asleep with boredom when the door opened, and she sensed her care giver walk in. Kagome sat up smiling, she was so happy to have company, and also realized that she was happy that he was there. She had been missing him allot and did not even know it. It was not he was her care giver, or that he was someone to talk to since she did not do allot of that. Kagome could not quite put her finger on what it was except that she felt very happy to have him there. Sesshomaru told her that he would have the little girl come to her as soon as she had finished with her studies. This made Kagome very happy as well. Sesshomaru could see her happiness at this, and was glad to see her this way. He was about to leave when Kagome reached out for him, and touched his hand. This startled him know body ever touched first reaction was to step back in surprise, and almost anger. He then saw Kagomes smile hesitate and he melted leaning into her touch. Kagome beamed up at him, gluing Sesshomaru to the floor. This woman had an un earthly hold on him, and though part of him revolted another part was liking it, and that part was winning.


End file.
